


Jensen's Special Christmas

by Into_Oblivion



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidents, Ageplay, Diapers, Infantilism, Other, Pacifiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After not being able to be with his Daddies for several months, Jensen is overjoyed at getting to spend the Christmas holiday with them and to get to be their baby boy again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen's Special Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot, not multi-chapter fic.

Jensen smiled as he slipped on his coat and walked out to his car, climbing in and starting it, looking both ways before he pulled onto the street and eventually made it onto the freeway, heading to Jared and Misha's house to spend the holidays with them. 

 

This was going to be a special visit, though, because he was going to get to be other Little One again for the first time in over three months. He was a big boy for now, though, dressed in undies, instead of the pull-ups he usually wore. It would prove to be a big mistake, though. 

 

As he pulled into a busy lane with a lot of traffic, he felt the need to go potty. Squirming and whining, he tried his best to hold it, but realized that it was no use, besides, he'd just get cleaned up and diapered anyway, so he sighed and relieved himself, soaking the front of his jeans and pushing a big load into the seat of his underwear, squirming a bit from the feel of it. He just had another mile to go before he got to his Daddies house.

 

"Oh, man. Daddy Jared is gonna be really mad at me for going poopy in my big boy undies. And Daddy Misha is, too. What if they hate me and don't want me to be their baby boy anymore?" Jensen thought to himself as he pulled into the driveway of the large, two story house, already decorated with Christmas lights outside. 

 

Jensen parked his car in the open garage and sighed as he got out and made his way to the front door, hesitating a moment before ringing the doorbell, and hearing Jared's voice, followed by footsteps. 

 

Jared smiled as he opened the door and saw Jensen standing there, with a look on his face, like he'd just killed someone. Jensen was terrified to see how Daddy Jared would react to his 'accident'.

 

"There's my baby boy! Oh my God, I've missed you so much, Jensen! Come on in and give Daddy a big hug, baby!" Jared said as he pulled Jensen inside and hugged him, nearly gagging when he smelled what Jensen had done. 

 

He pulled out of the hug, and looked down at Jensen's crotch. "Jensen! I thought you were a big boy! You peed your pants! You know to stop and go potty, huh? And... did you.... poop? Let me see...." Jared said as he checked Jensen and found the mess in his undies. 

Jared gasped. "Oh, Jensen! You went poopy in your pants, too? That's a big no-no, you know that, buddy! Daddy Misha's gonna be really disappointed in you." Jared says, as he takes Jensen to go see Misha, who was busy setting up the Christmas tree in the living room. 

 

"Hey, Mish, Jensen's here. And he has something to tell you...." Jared said as he got Misha's attention. Misha grinned when he turned around and saw Jensen standing there with a very red face. 

 

"Go on, Jen, tell Daddy Misha what you did on the way here." Jared says, with a frown on his face. 

 

"I...um...I went potty in my big boy pants. I wen' pee-pee, an' I make a poopy, too. I sowwy, I couldn't hold it! Pwease don' hate me, Daddy!" Jensen begged as he broke down and started crying. 

 

Misha walked over to Jensen and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his forehead lovingly. "I could never hate my baby boy. Never. And I'm glad you told me about your accident, because we ordered some new diapers for you to wear! And you get to go try them out as soon as we get you cleaned up, okay?" Misha cooed, as he and Jared led Jensen to the bathroom and got him out of his messy pants, and started the bath. 

 

Kneeling down and checking the temperature of the water, Misha smiled. It felt just right for their little one, so he decided to add some bubble bath and turned off the faucet when the tub was filled up enough. "Okay, Jensen. You can get in now. Daddy made sure to add lots of bubbles for you!" Misha said as Jared helped Jensen get into the tub. 

 

Jensen giggled as he played with the bubbles and some of his bathtub toys that kept him occupied, while Jared and Misha were busy washing him all over, making sure that his butt and privates got really clean. 

 

Jensen smiled and sighed. He had missed this so much, that it almost felt as if he were just doing it for the first time again. He lived by himself and had no one to be his caretaker, so whenever he got a chance to be with Jared and Misha, he grabbed it up. 

 

"You're being such a good boy for us, Jen. After we get you all dried off and dressed, we're all gonna have a special treat! And it's something we know you love at Christmas time." Jared cooed, as he kissed Jensen's cheek lovingly.

 

Soon, Jensen was all clean, and the water had been drained from the tub, which scared him a bit, due to the loud noises the drain made. He was in his baby boy headspace and that meant that he would be talking a lot less and crawling a lot more. 

 

Jared smiled as he lifted Jensen up and sat him down on the large countertop, all wrapped up in his soft, fluffy towel. "There we go, baby boy. All clean now. You feel better?" He asked, after he dried Jensen's hair, smiling when Jensen started to suck his thumb, missing the oral comfort of his pacifier. 

 

Jared smiled at Jensen and waited for his reply, a quiet, "Uh-huh" coming from the back of Jensen's throat, as if he were being shy or something. Jared imitated Jensen and smiled as he pulled a large, pale blue pacifier from his pocket and showed it to Jensen. 

 

"Is this what you want, baby boy? You want your paci? You gotta take your thumb out first, though, okay?" Jared cooed, smiling as he watched Jensen quickly pull his thumb out of his mouth and make little whining noises for his pacifier, which Jared happily pops into his mouth. 

 

Jensen is so caught up in the blissfulness of sucking on his paci, he doesn't even notice when Jared picks him up and carries him to his nursery, gently laying him down on the changing table, where his new diapers waited for him on the shelf below. 

 

Jensen whines when Jared pats his bare chest and smiles at him as he gets him to spread his legs so he can add some baby powder before taping on the new diaper. 

 

"Good boy, Jensen. Good boy. Now, let's get this diaper all taped up, then Daddy Misha's gonna dress you up, okay?" Jared cooed, as he pulled the front of the diaper over Jensen's privates and taped it on snugly, helping Jensen sit up on the changing table so Misha could dress him. 

 

Misha smiled and tickled Jensen's tummy, before dressing him in a long-sleeved dark blue onesie, with little moons and stars on it, along with some striped socks to keep his feet warm. 

 

"Awww! You look so cute, Jensen! Yes, you do! You're so cute, I could just eat you up!" Misha cooed as he peppered Jensen's face in kisses, making the baby boy squeal and giggle, squirming in place. 

 

Misha chuckles and lifts Jensen into his arms, following Jared into the kitchen, where a bottle full of eggnog was waiting for Jensen, sitting on the counter. "We made eggnog for you, baby boy. We know how much you like it. Later, we're going to make cookies! And you get to help us, Jen!" Misha says as he grabs a bib and ties it around Jensen's neck. 

 

He then hands him over to Jared, who grabbed the bottle and headed to the couch in the living room, sitting down and getting Jensen settled into the crook of his arm, bringing the bottle to Jensen's mouth, grinning as he started to suckle on the teat, drinking down his special treat. 

 

Jared smiled and cooed to Jensen as he continued drinking the bottle, a bit of eggnog dribbling from the corner of his mouth, onto his bib. "You're making a mess, baby. Gosh, you're really thirsty, aren't you? Yeah, you are!" Jared cooed. 

 

Jensen made little gurgling noises as he suckled on the bottle, drinking down the warm formula inside, his eyes half-lidded as he relaxed in Jared's arms, finishing up the rest of his bottle.

 

Jared smiled as he gently sat Jensen up and patted his back, waiting for him to burp. It took him a minute, but Jensen finally let out a loud burp and Jared was satisfied. "Good job, baby!" He cooed, giving Jensen a cheek kiss. 

 

Jensen smiled at Jared and wrapped his arms around him, wanting to cuddle. He hadn't gotten to cuddle in forever and he knew that Daddy Jared and Daddy Misha always loved to cuddle with him. 

 

"Wan' cuddle..." Jensen mumbled softly, smiling when Misha walked over and sat by Jared on the couch, his fingers interlocking with Jared's as he cuddled their baby boy, rubbing his back soothingly. 

 

Jensen smiled and closed his eyes, gently sucking on the pacifier that was then placed in his mouth by Misha, making the moment even more comforting. 

 

"I love you, Jay. And I love our sweet baby boy, too. I can't imagine what my life would be without you two. It'd be awful, probably." Misha says with a soft chuckle, smiling when Jensen mumbles something behind his pacifier. 

 

"What, baby? Daddy didn't understand that." Misha says, as he pats Jensen's diapered butt gently, rubbing his lower back slightly. 

 

Jensen smiles and babbles, "Wub my Daddies", behind his pacifier, laying his head back on Jared's shoulder again. 

 

Jared and Misha both grinned at hearing that, their hearts filling with joy at what Jensen had said. He and Jared both replied with, "We love you too, baby boy", looking at each other and smiling. 

 

After about an hour of cuddling, Jensen started to get bored and wanted to play with some of the toys that his Daddies kept in a box by the door. 

 

Smiling, Jensen looked up at Jared, then pointed to the toy box. "Wan' pway." He babbled, squirming in Jared's lap, wanting down, so he could go play with his train set. 

 

Jared smiled and gently sat Jensen down on the floor, watching as he crawled over to his toy box and pulled out his train set, scattering all the pieces on the floor, and sitting there for a minute, trying to remember how he put his tracks together last time. It was so long ago. 

 

Determined, Jensen starts to slowly put the first pieces together, getting frustrated with the rest, as he had forgotten how it went. It made him so upset that he pouted and started to cry, throwing a small tantrum. 

 

Jared looks at Misha sadly, before walking over to Jensen and sitting down in front of him, rubbing his back to get him to calm down, so they can put together the rest of the train tracks. 

 

"There we go, baby boy. We got 'em all put together. Now you can play with your train." Jared cooes, pulling a paci clip out of his pocket and clipping Jensen's paci to his onesie, before going back to the couch, where he gave Misha a cheek kiss. 

 

Giggling happily, Jensen pushed his train along the tracks, crawling along the floor as he did so. "Choo-choo!" Jensen babbled happily, smiling as he pushed his train beneath the bridge. 

 

Jared and Misha just smiled and leaned against each other, watching Jensen play happily with his train, seeing his diaper peeking out the leg of his onesie as he crawled around.

 

"He's so cute. I'm so glad he gets to spend the holidays with us, Jay. It's been so hard for him being on his own. He calls me at work sometimes, crying and begging to see us, and I hate to do this, but I just have to tell him we're busy and can't see him for a while. It really breaks my heart." Misha says, as he watches Jensen play.

 

Jared looks over and sees that Jensen has stopped playing and was rubbing his eyes, trying his best to stay awake, but eventually he fell asleep, his toy train still clutched in his hand. 

 

"Aww. He fell asleep. Let's go get him in bed." Jared cooed as he walked over to Jensen and carefully picked him up, carrying him to his nursery, where Misha was waiting by the crib, deciding to just turn on the lamp for light. 

 

Laying Jensen in the crib, Jared grinned as he carefully put a paci into his baby boy's mouth, hoping he didn't wake him up. But Jensen was still sleeping soundly, his chest rising and falling as he breathed. 

 

Misha smiled as he placed a warm, soft blanket over their baby boy to make sure he didn't freeze during his nap, as he beside a window and it was really cold outside.

About an hour later, Jensen woke up with a wet diaper, sitting up in his crib and whining, feeling his wet diaper squishing beneath his bottom. He decided he didn't like that feeling at all and started to cry, shaking the bars of his crib. 

 

Jared hears Jensen crying and goes to check on him, leaving Misha to finish mixing up the ingredients for the sugar cookies they were going to make. 

 

Walking into Jensen's nursery, Jared's heart broke at seeing their baby so upset. "Hey, hey, hey. What's the matter, baby? Huh, why are you so upset?" Jared cooed as he got Jensen to scoot back, so he could lower the side of the crib. 

 

He could smell urine, and decided to check Jensen's diaper, figuring that's why he was crying. "Aha! Just as I thought! You're soaking wet, baby boy. Come here, let's change your butt, huh?" Jared cooed as he lifted Jensen into his arms and carried him over to the changing table and laying him down. 

 

Jared smiled as he unsnapped Jensen's onesie and unfastened his diaper, grabbing some baby wipes from under the table, as well as powder and a new diaper. He wipes Jensen clean and removes his wet diaper, replacing it with a dry one and powdering him before putting the new diaper on and snapping up his onesie, picking him up and kissing his cheek. 

 

"There we go, Jensen. All better now. Let's go see how Daddy Misha is coming with that cookie dough." Jared cooes as he carries Jensen into the kitchen and sits him on the countertop.

 

Smilind, Misha looked over at Jensen and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You wanna eat the dough off the spoon, buddy?" He asked, grinning at Jensen, who was making grabby hands for the spoon. Eating cookie dough was his favorite part.

 

Misha grinned and handed Jensen the spoon, letting him lick off the excess dough, as he grabbed the rolling pin and rolled the dough out on a sheet of wax paper, getting out a box of cookie cutters as well. 

 

Smiling happily, Jensen quickly ate the dough off the spoon, then handed it to Jared, who seemed to be the only one with a free hand at the moment.

Jared smiled and placed the spoon in the sink, then he picked up Jensen and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him giggle adorably. 

 

"You wanna cut out some cookies, Jensen? We've got all kinds of shapes, here." Misha says, letting Jensen pick out the cutters he wanted to use. He chose a star, heart and a dinosaur shaped cookie cutter.

 

"Good choices, Jen. Now, we gotta press them down in the dough, then put the shapes on the cookies sheet. You think you can do that, baby boy?" Misha asks, as he shows Jensen what to do. 

 

Jensen nods and presses the star cutter down into the dough and pulls it up, plopping the star shaped cookie dough onto the cookie sheet, looking up at his Daddies with a smile, once he had done all the shapes he wanted to do. 

 

"Good job, baby boy. Let's get them in the oven so they can cook." Misha says as he slides the cookie sheet into the hot oven, kissing Jared and Jensen on the cheek, after he got cleaned up. 

 

"Come on, baby. Let's go play." Jared cooed as the three of them went to the living room and sat on the floor, pulling out the toy box and letting Jensen pick the toy he wanted to play with. 

 

Jensen smiled and sat on the floor, looking through the box, pulling out his Legos, showing Jared and Misha that that's what he wanted to play with.

 

Jared smiled as Jensen dumped all the blocks out onto the floor and scatters them around, gathering them into four piles, all color coordinated. There was one pile of each color; red, yellow, green and blue. 

 

"Jensen, how'd you get so smart? You sorted them all by color! I'm so proud of you." Misha says, grinning as he watched Jensen start to build a tower, while Jared went to check on the cookies, which were done and cooling on the counter. 

 

"Hey, guys, the cookies are cool now." Jared says, as he gets out the icing and sprinkles, sitting them on the counter, so they were ready to use. 

 

Misha smiled and picked Jensen up, carrying him to the kitchen and sitting him down on the countertop, opening the container of frosting, just a plain white color. 

 

Jensen giggled and stuck his finger into the icing, eating some while Misha was looking, but Jared saw what he did and smiled. 

 

Grabbing a table knife, Misha worked on spreading icing all over the tops of each cookie, deciding to let Jensen put sprinkles on each one. 

 

Smiling, Jared picked up the sprinkle shaker and opened it, so Jensen could just shake the sprinkles onto the cookies. 

 

"Okay, Jensen. You get to put the sprinkles on the cookies. All you have to do is turn this upside down and shake, okay?" Jared cooes as he hands Jensen the sprinkle shaker and watches as Jensen imitates him, covering each cookie in sprinkles, making a bit of a mess. 

 

"Good job, baby boy!" Jared cooed, rubbing Jensen's back lovingly, grinning as Jensen picks up a cookie and eats it, leaving globs of icing and sprinkles all around his mouth. 

 

"Messy boy. Here, let Daddy wipe your face." Jared cooes as he wipes Jensen's face with a wet cloth, much to Jensen's displeasure. 

 

Misha looks at the clock and smiles. "Hey, Jay, why don't we go ahead and open our presents early. I bet Jensen wants to know what we bought for him. Don't you Jen?" Misha cooed as he put the rest of the cookies onto a plate. 

 

Jared smiles and picks Jensen up. "That's a good idea, Mish. Come on, Jensen. Let's go open your presents, huh?" Jared cooed as he carried an excited, squirmy Jensen into the living room and sat him down on the floor, handing him three presents. 

 

Misha pulls out his phone, ready to take pictures of Jensen opening his presents. He couldn't wait to see the look of their baby boy's face once he's seen all the stuff he got. 

 

"Open now?" Jensen babbles, looking up at Jared, who nodded and grinned, watching Jensen decide which present to open first. He chooses the largest box and rips off the wrapping paper, opening it up with a gasp.

 

Inside the box were a pair of footed pajamas that had a hood with a dinosaurs face on it, that Jensen had been begging them to get for him forever. He couldn't believe it!

 

Jensen smiles and claps his hands happily, crawling over to Misha and giving him a big hug, followed by Jared. 

 

Jensen then decided to open up a small box, wondering what could be in it that was so small. Grinning, he pulled out a large pacifier with a dinosaur on the front, followed by a paci clip with dino footprints on it. He needed a new paci, so this was awesome. He immediately stuck it in his mouth and suckled on it. 

 

"You like that paci, huh, baby?" Jared cooed, knowing how much Jensen liked dinosaurs. They didn't want to buy much for their baby, even though they loved him, because spending time with him was the greatest gift of all.


End file.
